Nightmare Or Reality?
by NightlyCreeper
Summary: The moon looked down the grizzled land as a scream echos through the forest. Is Maka in serious trouble or is it just a terrible nightmare?


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.

A scream echoed through the landscape, the sound of the voice was rather familiar, actually all to familiar for the weapon that stood in the rather creepy clearing of the dead forest. In the distance was a rather old looked dilapidated castle. The white haired weapon turned and took off into the broken looking trees, devoid of all life, only dark husks of their former selves. The wind resistance pulled at his headband as the limbs of the brush and trees gripped at his t-shirt, tearing through the flimsy fabric with ease, scoring his skin with their markings, the rise of blood droplets arose , staining the material as it became tattered and useless.

The moon above held a rather ominous look to it as its grin grew wider, ruby red blood dripped down its mouth above the hurried weapon. Another scream tore through the night, this one filled with much more anguish then the last one had before all sound in the forest died down. The denizens of the dead zone watched the male tear through their homeland through nothing more than many pairs of red eyes. Fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins and muscles as he willed his legs to move faster, carry him towards the woman in distress. Each step he took brought him closer to finding her, his heart his soul, his reason for living.

He made his way through ancient crumbling stone archways and into the doorway only to leap over piles of termite infested wood of what use to be the front door. Rusted iron laid crumbled throughout the stone corridors , and as he rounded the first corner he slid almost into the wall but continued on through the maze of hallways. Rats scattered each time he came close to a gathering of the creatures but he paid no mind to them. Groans and whimpering could be heard, she was close by. The sound of dripping was faint but chilled him to the bone.

At the last corner he saw a red liquid running through the cracks in the stone, ice ran through his veins at the sight. He gasped as soon as he took the few steps into the room and discovered the slickness by slipping a few feet before landing on his knees next to a ravaged creature that was making the soft pathetic moaning sound s. The carnage in this room was horrible and the woman before him looked like she had just been skinned alive, the evidence around the room would say just that as well. Emerald eyes opened and focused on his crimson ones. " Soul…" she whispered faintly before her breathing stopped and her eyes closed once again, this time for the last time. Her body disintegrated before his eyes leaving behind a glowing blue orb pulsing with warmth and love, he reached out and took it in his hands before raising his head and letting out a bloodcurdling scream of agony.

Soul awoke with a soft yell, sheets sticking to his body from the sweat that was rolling down his muscled skin. His eyes roamed the room to analyze the surroundings, yeah it was his room, all safe and sound, though something about that dream had unnerved him, had it been a really horrific nightmare or had it been a memory?

With a flurry of motion his sheets laid beside the bed as the weapon took off down the halls in search of his miester. Her room was as nice and tidy as ever, a little dusty too though it didn't help his quest out any. He would always leave her room as it was , it would be his own self induced punishment for failing to protect her, living with the pain of seeing her stuff day in and day out. It would be a reminder of his failure to protect her, to give his very essence for her.

Soul made his way through the kitchen and to the living room before spotting his angel on the sofa, a book I her lap lopsided from her falling asleep where she shouldn't have. A soft smile crossed his lips as he took a few strides before kneeling before the blonde haired temptress. His hand moved to shake her arm softly, interrupting her soft snores as her emerald eyes opened slowly to meet his crimson ones.

With a toothy grin he leaned down farther before his lips were beside her ear to whisper something, three words that he had never uttered to her before. A chaste kiss was placed upon her brow before the weapon stood up and headed back to his room to finish hopefully resting up before school began.

Maka sat up with her eyes wide as can be as she watched his retreating form. Her heart pounding in her chest as memory replayed his voice saying those three words and in a hushed whisper she spoke them back though he couldn't hear her.


End file.
